Penises are the genital organs of the males and cylindrical erective organs with portions of urinal ducts. The penises comprise a pair of corpus cavernosums and a corpus spongiosum and have a glans on the distal end thereof.
Such a penis is inflated by expansion of the corpus cavernosums to make sexuality possible when a large amount of blood is drawn into the penis by psychological or physical stimulation. If there is a sexual dysfunction, for example, impotence, where the penis cannot become erect despite normal psychological or physical stimulation, urological internal medicine or surgery is typically recommended to recover the sexual function.
Furthermore, in terms of shape, a penis preferably is straight in the longitudinal direction thereof but there may be penis plastica in which the penis is excessively curved or bent to one side. In this case, rather than a surgical operation, a separate device for correcting the shape of the penis is required. However, such a device has to date not been introduced on the market.
Meanwhile, microgenitalism where a penis is very small causes psychological inferiority and may make normal sexuality difficult. Thus, a lot of men use aids or undergo surgical operations to increase the penis size.
A traction apparatus for treating penis plastica was proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,276,040 (registered on Oct. 2, 2007). In this conventional apparatus, to support a penis at a fixed angle, support members are respectively fitted over a distal end and a proximal end of the penis, and the distance between the support members is extended and retained. However, this apparatus is only to correct a bent penis rather than providing effects to overcome microgenitalism or premature ejaculation.
Furthermore, in the foregoing conventional traction apparatus, each of extension units for extending the distance between the support members is formed by a combination of a plurality of components. However, there is a high probability of a loss of a component. Even if only one of the components is lost, the entire traction apparatus cannot be used. Therefore, it is difficult to store and maintain the extension unit. Moreover, to adjust the extension unit, the components of the extension unit which are disposed on opposite sides of the apparatus must be separately manipulated. This inconveniences the user.
An apparatus for correcting a bent penis to make a urinal duct straight to remove pain during urination was proposed in Germany Patent No. DE166188. However, this apparatus is only characterized in that it can correctly support the penis in response to the size and length of the penis, but it has no any function to overcome microgenitalism. In addition, this apparatus is only to treat penis plastica which causes pain during urination, but it does not have a structure for coping with different states of the penis after and before erection. Therefore, this apparatus is useless for treating microgenitalism or premature ejaculation, except for treating penis plastica. Thus, to treat microgenitalism or premature ejaculation, separate surgical treatment or a separate apparatus is required. This is financially burdensome to the user.
Meanwhile, the conventional techniques have a glans receiving member which holds the glans of the penis so that the glans is supported by the extension units. However, the glans receiving member is brought into contact with the periphery of the glans and the contact area is comparatively large. Therefore, the periphery of the glans may be injured during the use of the apparatus.
Furthermore, the conventional techniques are inconvenient in that the two extension units, the glans receiving member which are supported by the extension units, and a base member which supports the extension units must always be used together. Although the user puts on all the components, the position and orientation of the penis is not maintained constant. Thus, it is inconvenient for the user to wear the apparatus in his daily routine.
In addition, the conventional traction apparatus includes an elliptical base member which supports proximal ends of the extension units and is disposed around the proximal end of the penis. After the penis has been inserted into the base member, the base member supports the proximal end of the penis. Here, because the base member surrounds the skin of the proximal end of the penis, a portion of the base member is disposed between the penis and testicles. Therefore, when the user who has put on the traction apparatus in a stand is sitting down, the elliptical base member into which the penis is inserted comes into contact with the testicles and presses them, thus causing pain. If the testicles enter the base member, it is inconvenient for the user to stand up and sit down.
Moreover, if the glans is comparatively small, it may be easily removed from the apparatus, thus making it difficult for the apparatus to hold the glans. However, to treat microgenitalism or penis plastica or to extend the penis, the apparatus must continuously be able to hold the penis over a predetermined period of time. However, in the conventional techniques, because it is difficult to reliably hold the entire glans, if the glans is comparatively small, it is undesirably easily removed from the apparatus. Furthermore, a frequent friction between the upper portion of the glans and the apparatus may cause an inflammation on the glans. In addition, because the base member is fixed with respect to the penis, it is very difficult for the user wearing the apparatus to exercise.
As such, the conventional techniques are effective only for treating penis plastica or extending the penis but are not effective for treating premature ejaculation, improving the erectility of the penis or extending the size of the glans. To improve these unsatisfactory points, separate medical prescription or a separate medical aid is required.